


Wandering Soul

by Little1992man



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1992man/pseuds/Little1992man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that in the wasteland, there is little room for love. Maybe the Man out of time can prove them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Soul

Cold and numb, that's what Henry felt as his cryogenic pod. He fell on the damp floor and his legs were numb and sore. After shakily standing up he took a few tentative steps towards the pod on the other side of the large hallway. He saw his wife, frozen and stiff through the little window on the pods. "No" he said his voice shaking. His legs slowly regained feeling as he desperately pounded at buttons, trying to open his wife's pod. "Please God don't take them from me" he quietly said. He pounded on the pod, his voice turning into a anger. "NO NO NO, DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME GOD PLEASE" tears running from his eyes. Finally, after mashing the buttons, the pod slowly opened confirming his worst fears. The corpse of his wife and child still in the same position they were when they first entered the pod. April holding their child Shaun, cradled against her chest. Henry placed his hand against Aprils face. Cold with zero traces of warmth in her body. Henry Held his Shaun in his arms, cold like his mother. He held them both close, as maybe by using hid own body heat he can warm them up and save them. No such luck. Henry sat there for what seemed like hours crying, clutching his long dead family. He took a few shallow breaths and laid his wife and son carefully on the floor. Wiping away the tears he started to move from the cryogenic pod room. Henry moved up the hallway to leave vault 111, the same way Henry came in all those years before.  _how long has it been?_ He thought to himself, his footsteps echoing in the circular hallway. Henry tried to open the large metal door in front of him, pressing the button in a very rapid fashion. "Goddanmit" He said before punching the button. That's when i fizzed intercom sounded above him "Door is experiencing minor bugs, please report to Overseer  < ** _FZZZZZZ > _** room or contacting mati............." when the intercom fizzled out for good. "Shit!" and Henry angrily puched the door out of frustration. "Fuck" he said as he nursed his hand. As he turned away from the door he noticed a large rectangular window in front of him. Henry Noticed that there were about twenty more pods in this room. "what the fuck is this........?" his words trailing off. Next to the door leading to the larger room with the pods he noticed the terminal next to the large door. It was on a screen the listed the status of the people in the pods. Mrs.White-Asphyxiation, Mr.White- Asphyxiation,David Musk-Asphyxiation "Damn" Henry said, wide eyed.  _Then how the hell did i survive? shouldn't the same thing have_ _happened to me?_ Henry shook his head  _"Let's get out of here first, then worry about how i survived later._ and with a heavy sigh he walked towards the door across from him. He passed what must have been a common room and a place for the people who didn't get frozen to sleep. Everything was rusted and molded. No life have been in this vault since who knows how long. Henry even saw a clipboard with all the employs name on it, the oldest they had was forty-five. He was the head of security here.  _Security, eh? they've had to had some type of_ _weaponry here._ He scoured around the room looking for anything. Nothing but empty clip, which he promptly threw at the wall. Henry moved towards the generator room. The generator room was basic enough, with wild sparks coming the generators. The only notable thing in the room was a small checkpoint by the door, with the skeleton of what seemed to be a scientist. But his clothes were ragged and decaying.  _How long have i been down here?_ Henry moved quickly from the dusty skeleton and up to the overseers office. The office was simple enough, with a large half circle desk, becoming rotten from age. there he saw what he assumed was the body of the overseer, laying backwards in his chair. Not far from his hand lay a 10 millimeter pistol. "Fucking Finally" Henry said aloud He picked up the gun and pulled the clip out, which was empty. "Of fucking course" Henry looked around the room and discovered that the small area was what looked like to be a makeshift armory.  _why would they make another armory when they have an actual one?_  Henry thought to himself.  _Maybe they have some actual fucking ammo._ And too Henry's delight there were three clips for his gun. He loaded the clip into his gun and shoved the other two into his pocket and put the 10 millimeter behind him in the waistband of his belt. Feeling safer he moved onto the corridor on the far side of the room. Then he entered the main vault entrance/exit. Henry remembered this room, where the vault employees smiled and led them all to the different pods.  "Decontamination" they called it.  _Bull-Fucking-Shit._ This is where they last saw April and Shaun.... "No, Don't think about them" A slight tear fell from his face at the mention of his family. He moved to where he saw an employee by the controls to the vault door,  **PIP-BOY VERIFICATION REQUIRED** said the small terminal interface next to the vault controls themselves. "Fuck" Henry said audibly. He looked for hopefully a pip-boy. and curled next to the steps, Henry saw one on the body of a long dead scientist. He picked it up and the dusty arm bones gave way and dropped to the floor. With a disgusted look on his face he moved to open the large rusty doors. He inserted the pip-boys small connector in the the control port. With a massive clunk, the doors shuddered and the doors slowly opened. The lights blinded Henry as the vault doors fully opened. The catwalk lurched forward to meet up with the other platform. Henry slowly walked across the platform and to the elevator. The elevator doors opened automatically. And with a determined look on Henry's face, He stepped on the platform and ascended upwards.


End file.
